Conventionally, x-ray computed tomography (CT) (x-ray tomography), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), and other methods are used to visualize information on the interior of an object such as a living body and a building. Specifically, electromagnetic waves such as light, terahertz waves, millimeter waves, and microwaves, or waves such as ultrasonic waves, sound waves, and elastic waves are radiated to a living body or an object that is to be observed, or are radiated to plasma, and resultant scattered waves (reflected waves) are observed and analyzed to visualize information on the interior of the living body, the interior of the solid object, or the interior of the plasma. Recently, instead of waves, a static electromagnetic field or a quasi-static electromagnetic field is also used to visualize information on the interior of a living body or an object.
Generally, these methods use a technique in which waves u such as electromagnetic waves or ultrasonic waves are radiated to an object O, scattered waves p that are waves scattered by the object O are observed at multiple places around the object O, and resultant data is visualized (for example, refer to Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1).
In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, information on the interior of an object is visualized using radio waves. For the visualization, data on scattered waves observed with a sensor arranged on the circumference of a circle is repeatedly obtained while the data is modified using a parameter such as electrical conductivity or permittivity.
The technique disclosed in NPL 1 is a technique related to a multi-path linear array radar and allows information on a flaw or the like inside concrete to be visualized. In this technique, a linear sensor (a linear multi-array antenna) is arranged on a surface of an object to observe scattered waves of radiated waves, and observed data is analyzed and visualized.